Ultra Wormhole
An Ultra Wormhole (Japanese: ウルトラホール Ultra Hole) is an unstable portal connecting the Pokémon world to Ultra Space discovered by Professor Mohn. History Not much is known about what causes Ultra Wormholes to form, but it is known that can open them under heavy duress, at the cost of expending a lot of its energy, whereas its final evolutions and can open them more easily. and its two other forms can also open Ultra Wormholes. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, multiple Ultra Beasts enter Alola through a series of Ultra Wormholes when Lusamine forces Nebby to open them all across the region. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Necrozma opens multiple Ultra Wormholes across the Alola region after fusing with Nebby. Travel In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the player can travel through a spacetime rift at the top of the Altar of the Sunne or the Altar of the Moone , which takes them to a parallel world where the time of day is opposite to their original world and with the Altar of the Sunne or Moone and the Lake of the Sunne or Moone replaced by their counterparts. They can only travel through this spacetime rift if they are the and have in the party at night or during the day. In this parallel world, the spacetime rift is replaced by an Ultra Wormhole that the player can travel through at any time. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the player is also able to travel through Ultra Wormholes by riding on the back of Solgaleo or Lunala. This feature is known as the Ultra Warp Ride. While traveling through Ultra Space, the player can encounter Ultra Wormholes that lead them to the worlds of individual Ultra Beasts. They can also find warp holes that take them to locations that are light-years away that may contain Legendary Pokémon. Fallers Some humans have passed through Ultra Wormholes, such as , and are known as Fallers (Japanese: ). They have a strange energy about them that the Ultra Beasts mistake for another wormhole, causing them to pursue Fallers under the impression that they are the way back home. The International Police has quietly assigned Fallers as bait to lure out Ultra Beasts in their missions to stop them. Examples of this include an unnamed female Faller who accompanied Looker and Nanu on a mission to track down a , and the in Looker and Anabel's missions to catch the Ultra Beasts. In the anime Ultra Wormholes first appeared in A Dream Encounter!, where saw two of them in a dream. He witnessed a and a each emerging from them one of them, and promised to take care of Nebby for the two Legendary Pokémon. These same wormholes reappeared in a flashback in Family Determination!. An Ultra Wormhole was seen in flashback scenes in A Masked Warning! and Mission: Total Recall!, where it was opened up by Faba using a machine, and a emerged from it. The Ultra Beast took notice of and proceeded to attack her. As it tried to take Lillie away, she was rescued by , who attacked Nihilego and sent it retreating back into the Ultra Wormhole, which then disappeared. In Faba's Revenge!, Faba used Nebby's power to open an Ultra Wormhole, which a entered through. The Ultra Beast attempted to take Lillie with it, but Lusamine protected her and , causing the Parasite Pokémon to take her with itself back through the wormhole, which closed in its wake. In Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, Ash perfomed with Nebby, who had just evolved into Solgaleo, allowing it to open an Ultra Wormhole for Ash, , and Gladion to travel through to Ultra Deep Sea, where they arrived in the next episode. After saving Lusamine from the alien world, the group returned back to their own through another wormhole created by Nebby in 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!. This wormhole was briefly seen again in a flashback in the next episode. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, an Ultra Wormhole opened in the sky above Melemele Meadow, from which a fell through. After the Ultra Guardians had successfully caught Buzzwole, Professor Burnet temporarily opened a new wormhole above the meadow, allowing Buzzwole to return to its home world. In the same episode, a was seen emerging from another wormhole, which it had already been shown traveling through six episodes earlier. About 200 years prior to the events of Rise and Shine, Starship!, an Ultra Wormhole had opened in the sky above Bamboo Hill, and a had fallen through it. It remained rooted down on the spot where it had landed until it was accidentally discovered by . In Twirling with a Bang!, a was revealed to have just entered Alola through an Ultra Wormhole. It performed in front of a group of people at a fireworks festival, during which the it created caused another Ultra Wormhole to appear. From this wormhole, a appeared and started roaming around Melemele Island. Eventually, after the Ultra Guardians successfully caught the two Ultra Beasts, Professor Burnet opened a new wormhole for each of them to return to their respective homes. An Ultra Wormhole was opened by Professor Burnet's machine in The Long Vault Home!, allowing a to enter it and return to its home world. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, an Ultra Wormhole opened in Poipole's home world, from which Nebby and appeared. The two Legendary Pokémon later fleed through the wormhole from . The wormhole was later seen above the Altar of the Sunne, where it had been obscured by a mass of dark clouds that covered the sky. It was revealed when the clouds were cleared, after which Lunala and Necrozma emerged from it. Another Ultra Wormhole briefly opened above Melemele Island in the next episode, from which Nebby emerged to help Lunala. Later, a second wormhole was created by Necrozma, who escaped through it back to Poipole's home world while possessing Nebby, before the wormhole closed. Lunala created an Ultra Wormhole in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, which it and the Ultra Guardians used to travel to Poipole's home world. After Necrozma had returned to its original in the next episode, they traveled through the closing wormhole again and returned to Alola. In Parallel Friendships!, an Ultra Wormhole opened at the Ultra Ruin. It first appeared during a flashback, where unsuccessfully tried to send the that had been terrorizing the dimension into it. In the present, Ash and Dia eventually managed to push the Guzzlord into the closing wormhole and send it back to its home world, thanks to the help of a . In SM114, an Ultra Wormhole opened at Melemele Island and a emerged from it. It soon began to steal Z-Crystals from s around Alola. Eventually, after Pheromosa was defeated by and caught by the Ultra Guardians, Professor Burnet temporarily opened another wormhole so that Pheromosa could return home. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Ultra Wormhole first appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six, when first spotted it in the sky near Mahalo Trail, just before saving Nebby from a flock of . Afterwards, when Gladion arrived late for the tournament at an Iki Town festival, he revealed that the reason for his absence was the same wormhole, which was spotted by and worried his . In The Final Match and a Surprising Finale!, during and Gladion's battle at the festival tournament, a large amount of energy shot from the Ultra Wormhole and entered Sun's Sparkling Stone. The energy allowed Sun and his to use a Z-Move to defeat Gladion's Type: Null and win the tournament. In True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill, when Moon and Mallow traveled to Lush Jungle, they witnessed battling a emerging from an Ultra Wormhole in the sky above the forest. Moon attempted to capture Xurkitree with a Poké Ball-tipped arrow fired from her bow, but the Ultra Beast avoided capture and retreated back into the wormhole, which then closed shut. When Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Ilima, and Hau traveled to Po Town to talk with Team Skull, they found themselves surrounded by a , a , and a , which started attacking everyone around them. When the Trial Captains' Pokémon started surviving longer than Guzma had expected, he revealed the he had under his possession and had it start opening more wormholes in order to make more Ultra Beasts appear. One of the Ultra Beasts that came through these new wormholes was a , which proceeded to grab Guzma and drag him back through the wormhole it had come from. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |zh_yue=究極之洞 |zh_cmn=究極之洞 / 究极之洞 |cz=Ultra červí díra |da=Ultraormehul |nl=Ultra-wormgat Ultra Wormhole |fi=Ultramadonreikä |fr=Ultra-Brèche |de=Ultrapforte |id=Ultra Wormhole |it=Ultravarco |hu=Ultra Wormhole Ultra dimenziókapukonPokémon Ultra Sun és Ultra Moon Rainbow Rocket csapat előzetes - Nintendo 3DS - Youtube |ko=울트라홀 Ultra Hole |ms=Lubang Ultra |no=Ultra-ormehull |pl=Ultratunel |pt_br=Ultrafenda Espacial |ru=Ультрачервоточина Ul'trachervotochina Ультра-Нора Ul'tra-NoraДесять советов охотникам за Легендарными покемонами! - vk.com |es=Ultraumbral |th=อุลตร้าโฮล Ultra Hole |sv=Ultra Maskhål |vn=Lỗ sâu Ultra }} Faller |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |zh_yue=Ｆａｌｌ |zh_cmn=Ｆａｌｌ |fr=Imprégnée |de=Gezeichnete |it=Errante |ko=폴 Fall |es=Ultranseúnte }} References Category:Terminology Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon de:Ultrapforte es:Ultraumbral fr:Ultra-Brèche it:Ultravarco ja:ウルトラホール zh:究極之洞